Red Haze
by PotatoChuck-Jones
Summary: A mysterious person has appeared out of nowhere, who has appeared to have taken over the nine tailed fox! Who is she, and why does she think Kakashi is dead? And how does she know the mysterious masked man attacking the leaf village? Time travel fic. and Naruko AU. Obito lives in this story!
1. Chapter 1:Mysterious Persons

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Persons**

**A/N:::**

**WELCOME! **

**This is my new account, and I'm not going to say what my old account was cause I'm starting anew…. Totally mysterious…**

**A little about me? I'm a huge nerd so strap in for yet another time traveling naruto(Naruko) fanfic.**

**Yes we will be using Naruko bc I am obsessed with the idea of it so…. ALSO**

**IF you like obito, you will be glad to know that he is in the sory!**

**DISCLAIMER::**

**I have not finished the series, but I basically know what happens (thank you internet!), so if I happen to get any events sort of wrong PLEASE TELL ME I am not a walking encyclopedia! ALSO !Even if I had finished it, who in the actual heck actually knows every single detail about this long ass story line so cut me some slack. This is a FANFICTION, I will be as accurate as possible, and it will not be perfect! Thank you!**

**ENJOY!**

**~This scene references the nine tails attack on the leaf village the day Naruto was born~**

Minato rushed to pick up Kushina and take her back to their home. He carefully placed her next to Naruto. Then, as swiftly as he came, he disappeared to fight the nine tailed fox. As he landed on top of the Hokage statues, the nine-tails launched one of its tailed beast attacks at him. Minato acted quickly, transporting the enormous mass of energy to outside the village.

"_I've got to be careful where I send these…"_ Minato thought to himself.

As Minato subdued the attack, he felt the presence of someone behind him. As he turned to attack, he saw the man in the striped mask again. Minato swung to try and hit the masked man, but his hand went straight through the man's head. Minato looked at the man with surprise, not sure what jutsu would allow the man to become totally transparent. As his shuriken went through the masked attacker, the masked villian shouted, "I'm your opponent, and it's all over,"

The masked man grasped Minato's arm, and attempted to draw him into his void, but just as he was about to do so, Minato used his transportation jutsu to escape.

"He flew away... He's fast." The masked man murmured to himself. He stood for a minute, gazing at the destruction he had induced through the control of the nine tailed fox. The masked man was about to turn away to follow minato, when he saw a bright flashing light from the direction of the nine-tailed fox. He turned quickly, but it vanished just as quickly as it came. He saw the nine tails spiral into a small dot in the sky, and suddenly fall.

"What the... " the masked figure murmured to himself.

The small dot then glowed red, and shot towards a clearing outside the leaf village. The masked man glared at the oddity disrupting his plan, then started after the red dot in the sky.

Minato landed in the plane outside where Naruto was born, and looked back expectantly back at the leaf village.

"_Where is that guy,"_ he thought to himself, "_I thought he might have followed me, but I guess not_."

Minato stood up and gazed at the nine tails ravishing the city. But right as he was about to go after the monster again, he saw a bright flash, then a swirling of the nine tail's body into a small dot in the sky. He then felt a strong chakra he had never felt before. Minato stepped back in confusion, then stood up straighter. He watched as the dot turned into a red haze, then shot off into the outer reaches of the city. Minato observed the scene, for another minute, then started towards the center of the city.

"_That can wait for a moment, I need to make sure everything is handled in the city"_

The masked man followed the light, speeding faster ahead of him.

"_How is that thing so fast… what is it?" _

The masked man continued to chase the red light, further out of the city, when finally he saw it land in an old training field. He landed slightly behind a tree to watch as the glowing figure stood up.

"_A… Woman…?" _ the masked man thought to himself. He saw the woman stand there, two blonde ponytails moving slightly in the breast. He watched her stand there until she whipped around and stared right at him, two red eyes staring into his one. He jumped a little bit as he saw the animalistic eyes of the nine tails stare into his. He felt daggers of hate drilling into his skull.

"Come out… now…" she said, in a low growl, "Obito…"

The masked man- Obito- raised his chin and smiled, "Alright you got me, I'll come out. But tell me- who are you? And how do you know me? You seem to have taken the power of the nine tails all for yourself…"

The woman smirked, and stepped forward, "My name? You know my name. You destroyed my life… you killed my family…my friends…"

Obito hummed softly, "Not surprising. I have ravaged many villages in my search for the tailed beasts. But you've still not mentioned your name. You bear a strong resemblance to Kushina Uzumaki, but with bright blonde hair of all things, you wouldn't happen to be related to her?"

The woman smirked, "You could say that… I'm the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. My name, is Naruko Uzumaki!"

"You're… What?" Obito said, confused, "_I thought they just had their first baby… Are they even old enough to have a daughter that old?"_, "Nevermind, I will be taking that fox back anyways so you will not be alive for long,"

"Whatever you say old man," Naruko said, "Just try and take Kurama away from me again you freak,"

"_**Kurama? You think you can address me by that name? Who are you, and how do you know my name?"**_

"_You don't remember me? What happened to you? I thought we were getting along well after all we went through together."_

"_**Interesting… I do feel a strange comfort within your body, you have seemed to have harbored a similar being before,"**_

"_You're silly, I have been the nine tailed jinchuuriki since I was born. You've been with me since I was a baby, and we even grew to respect each other. I think we've become great friends!"_

"_**Interesting… We will discuss this further at a later time… now, you wanted to kill this man?"**_

_Naruko furrowed her eyebrows, "...Yes,"_

"_**Good girl… I shall lend you some of my power, do with it what you want,"**_

"You think you can defeat me? Give me everything you've got" Obito said, pulling the chains from his sleeve, "You look so worn down, I doubt you could hit me anyways,"

As the chains dropped he cinched them to his wrists, and started to sway back and forth. Naruko leaned back on one leg preparing to fight him. She felt the power of the nine tails flow through her as strong as the rage coursed through her veins. She smirked, then moved forward to attack.

Minato landed in the center of the village, checking in on the Jonin that were still evacuating the citizens of the leaf village.

"How is everyone doing?" Minato asked urgently

A Jonin turned to him and nodded, "Yes, we have the situation handled. There are many casualties, but not nearly as many as there would have been if the demon fox had continued its rampage. The nine-tailed fox has disappeared somehow, and the medical ninja are on their way to help out with the injured. Do you know what happened with the nine tail? Did you defeat it?" she asked enthusiastically.

Minato shook his head, "I have no idea I am planning on figuring that out now,"

"Right. Do you have any specific orders for us before you go?"

"No, I trust your judgement," Minato said.

With those last words, Minato turned and transported himself towards the edge of the leaf village in the direction that the red light had flown. When he got to the edge, he sensed two powerful chakras in the training fields. He raced over, but watched from a distance, as two figures stood talking to each other. He watched them talk, taking in the words they were saying, trying to figure out who the two of them were. Then, they lunged at eachother and the fighting started.

"_So… they aren't friends then… I wish I could've heard what they were saying," _Minato observed, "_The masked man, and the mystery woman,"_

He studied the two carefully, especially the one surrounded by the red haze.

"_Is that ninja… a Jinchuriki? She is surrounded by the chakra of the nine-tailed fox … but that's impossible… the fox was never sealed again.. Unless that masked man did it, but why would they be fighting then? Unless he thought this girl would be easier to control than the nine-tailed fox..."_

Minato watched the two go at each other, curiously watching the speed and skill of the jinchuriki in front of him. He watched as Naruko swung at the masked man, dodging and jumping around the opposites attacks.

"_She must have fought him before… and she seems very accustomed to the nine-tailed chakra… she must be a very skilled kunoichi… but I still don't know who she is,"_

Naruko made shadow clones and jumped around, trying to get at Obito when he materialized again.

"_So she has fought him before? And she can use Shadow Clones so well? She reminds me of an Uzumaki… with that strong chakra reserve and the ease that the accepted that fox" _

Naruko jumped and weaved around Obito, until obito caught her arm, and swung her into the rock formation behind them. She gasped, and fell to her knees. As she tried to stand up Obito ran up and pinned her by the shirt to the rock

"So, you said you know me huh?" Obito said to Naruko, "Which village are you from? Did I kill your parents? Your friends and family?" Obito taunted.

She snarled and tried hit Obito, but he dodged her attack and stabbed her with his kunai knife. Naruko screamed as Obito twisted the knife.

"You've been pesky, jinchuriki," Obito said in a low voice, "But I need you alive so I can take your nine tailed fox friend residing in you,"

"Good… Luck…" Naruko said, panting, blood trickling from the side of her mouth.

"And then when I'm done," Obito said, getting close to Naruko's ear, "I'll destroy the rest of this village, just for you"

"I won't let you kill anymore innocent people!" She shouted, conjuring up a mass of swirling blue chakra in her hand, "Rasengan!" She shouted, drilling her jutsu into Obito's chest.

"What?" Minato said in surprise, "_Nobody else knows that Jutsu…"_

Obito flew back, skidding against the ground, then planting his hand to propel him up on his feet. "You stupid girl," he growled, and ran at Naruko. Naruko jumped up and created shadow clones to attack. They came at him from every angle, trying to counter his phasing.

"You destroyed everything that mattered to me!" Naruko yelled, creating multitudes of shadow clones. With every hit, she yelled "You killed my friends. Neji. Hinata. Shikamaru. Choji. Kiba… And you even went after the only family I had left!" She yelled, throwing another rasengan at him, but hitting a tree. The tree came crashing to the ground as Naruko continued to chase after Obito.

Minato jumped closer, "_I need to help her… I don't know who she is, but she can't defeat that man on her own.. She is injured" he thought, observing the injury in her stomach_

"Sakura and Kakashi were the only family I had left, and YOU!" Naruko continued, her attacks getting more wild as she grew angrier. The red chakra was coursing faster through her veins, giving her tunnel vision, making her vision go red.

"_Kakashi? But he's…. Not dead is he? Is she a girlfriend I don't know about? A friend of his?"_ Minato stopped, and put his hand to the ground. He closed his eyes to concentrate, and felt for chakra within the village… "_Kakashi… Where are you…"_ Minato thought, searching for his chakra among the thousands of people surrounding and inhabiting the village, "_Found him… He's not dead… So what is she talking about? Who is this girl?"_

"You killed them all!" She screamed, red chakra flowing from her body, forming a tail behind her. Her eyes became like the nine-tails eyes, and the whiskers on her face appeared thicker. She growled and got on all fours to bound at Obito.

"Wh- I didn't" Obito said back, as Naruko lunged at him. She ran at him, forming a mini tailed beast bomb in her hand

"I haven't killed Kakashi yet!" Obito shouted, lunging at Naruko, "But I'll make sure you get to watch when I do!"

Just before Naruko and Obito collided, Minato pushed obito to the ground, putting a seal on Obito's back knocking him out, while simultaneously kicking Naruko into the air. Naruko flew up falling hard onto the ground, where she laid motionless. Minato stood up and watched as the red haze surrounding the girl slowly seeped back into her.

"Who are you…" Minato murmured.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**NEW UPDATE SOON!**

**Send sweet swee****t reviews down below! **

**If you hated it, go ahead and say what you will, or better yet DON'T COMMENT! :D Thanks, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Loopy

**Chapter 2: Loopy**

**A/N:: HI!**

**Thank you so much for all of the support so far! I appreciate each and every one of you! **

**I'm having lots of fun writing this fanfic, and also watching Naruto (of course)**

**BTW Please PM me if you have any questions or whatever (story ideas or pairings or whatever you might want to see) … If I can't include it in this story, I might be tempted to write a one off story! I have an hour commute to work there and back every day so I have LOTS OF TIME!**

**But anyways….. HAPPY READING!**

Minato sat in his chair, head on his folded hands. He gazed at the girl, who bore a strong resemblance to his wife, watching her breathe slowly in the hospital bed. He thought about his baby and wife. What might have happened had the nine tails _not _been contained in the girl before him. What would he have done instead?

_**~The day before (Day after the Nine-Tails attack)~**_

"_Hokage, we have noticed strange markings on her stomach. They appeared when we were healing some of her wounds. We thought you should take a look at, since we didn't know what it was," a nurse said to Minato, "We thought, because of your expertise with seals, and the nature of her presence here, you might want to look,"_

_Minato nodded, "Yes, Thank you for calling me," he said, as he followed the nurse down the hall, "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary about her? Besides the seal, of course,"_

"_Well, all of her vitals are normal, and she actually seems very healthy not counting those injuries she sustained during the battle. And regarding those, she is actually healing much quicker than the average shinobi. She has a remarkable ability to heal quickly. We do have her one some heavier painkillers, because of the injuries she sustained, but she should be coming out of it more sometime tomorrow. Enough that she'll be able to talk to you that is,"_

"_That's good," Minato said, "Do you know anything about her lineage? She looks remarkably like my wife, who is from a clan that is known for their resilience and lifeforce, so that would explain her quick healing wouldn't it? And the seal on her as well,"_

_The nurse nodded, "Do you mean the Uzumaki clan? She was wearing the clans symbol on her sleeve, so that's very possible! Maybe your wife knows her from her childhood?"_

_Minato shrugged, "It's possible,"_

_As they got to the room the nurse opened the door for Minato. He smiled and nodded as he walked through the door, and into Naruko's room. Minato looked at the girl laying still on the bed. _

"_Where is the mark?" He asked, gesturing at the girl._

_The nurse nodded, "Its right here," and she said, walking towards her. She pulled up Naruko's shirt so that her stomach was visible to both of them, "You can see it when there is Chakra flow in the area.,"_

"_Thank you," Minato murmured, as he placed his hands lightly over the seal. As he pushed a little chakra through his fingers to show the seal, Minato turned his head slightly to the side, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "This seal…" He whispered to himself, "This looks like my work… how is this possible… I've never met this woman in my life,"_

_Minato leaned in closer to take a closer look at the seal, "Interesting…"_

"_Do you know what it is?" The nurse asked, leaning in slightly_

"_I… Think so, I'm just curious as to who placed this seal on her," He said, standing up straight again, and putting his hands on his hips. He looked over at Naruko's face, and stared for a minute. "Are those face marks scars…? Or...?" Minato asked the nurse_

"_Those look like they're birthmarks, but they could be scars! I honestly couldn't tell you, they seem to have been there for a long time. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, my son has very similar birthmarks on his face… I was just curious. It's probably nothing," Minato said with a small shrug. He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed slightly. "Is it okay if i come back tomorrow? When do you think she will wake up?" Minato asked the nurse._

"_Yes of course!" The nurse said, nodding her head, "She should be awake in the mid afternoon, maybe earlier. I will call you if she wakes up earlier,"_

"_Alright, thank you very much!" Minato said with a smile, and left the room as the nurse changed the bandages on Naruko._

_**~Current Day~**_

Minato leaned back slightly in his chair.

"_She really does bear a strong resemblance to Kushina…"_ Minato thought to himself, as he waited for her to wake up. "_I wonder how she knows Kakashi, and why she thought he was dead… Maybe I should call him in here and ask him,"_

Minato looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:37. Minato walked outside and told one of the shinobi stationed outside the door to tell Kakashi to meet him at the hospital, then went back into the room to sit down again. He looked at the girl once again, "_I mean I wouldn't exactly be surprised if Kakashi got this girl, he always has women running after him. But he is so blunt, he pushes every girl away as fast as they come. I don't even know if he's interested in girls honestly…" _Minato put his hands on his head and smiled, "_He could be gay for all I know... he doesn't tell me anything…" _Minato shook his head, "_I just want to know why this girl seems to be so close to Kakashi…"_ Minato leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. He then felt a slight breeze coming from the window.

"Ah, Kakashi, you made it so quickly!" Minato said with a smile, as he turned towards the window. Kakashi lightly jumped in from the window and walked towards him.

"Yes sir, of course. What did you want to talk to me about?" Kakashi said lightly, looking over at the blonde girl lying in the bed, "_She's kinda cute… she looks like she's related to Kushina… Or Minato with that bright blonde hair"_

"I just wanted to ask you about your relationship to someone," Minato said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Do you know that girl there?" Minato said, pointing at Naruko.

"Her?" Kakashi asked, pointing at Naruko as well, "No… I don't think so. Why?"

Minato pursed his lips, "Well… It's a long story… I'm actually not so sure how she got here, but she is the reason the nine-tails disappeared. I'm sure of that. It seemed like it went into her, who I believe now to be a jinchuriki. I'm just not sure how she did it. She has a seal that looks remarkably like one of mine, which is what seals the nine tailed fox in her. I followed her to fight someone I believe to be originally from the leaf village, based on how easily he was able to enter the village. While she was fighting, she mentioned how this person had killed many of her friends and family. I didn't recognize any of the people she spoke of… Until she mentioned you…" Minato looked up at Kakashi, and continued, "She sounded very upset, and seemed convinced that this man had killed you. She seemed so attached to you, I thought you must know her…"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, then furrowed it, "I… Don't know her. I don't know where we would have met, I don't remember her. I actually thought Kushina was related to her somehow, they look remarkably alike."

Minato nodded, "That is very true,"

"It's strange that she seemed to know me," Kakashi remarked.

"Yes, I thought so too, that's why…"

"What… happened…" Naruko groaned, moving as she woke up. She groaned again, wrapping her hands around her stomach, "It hurts…" she murmured. As she opened her eyes, she saw a fuzzy outline of two people.

"Hey there. My name is Minato. You had quite the fight there, and you sustained a lot of injuries. Don't move around too much," Minato said quietly, moving towards the side of her bed, "What's your name?"

Naruko turned her head slowly, her blue eyes half lidded. She swallowed, then said, "Naruko… Uzumaki,"

Minato raised his eyebrows and looked back at Kakashi quickly, who had a look of slight surprise on his face, "Uzumaki huh? Can you tell me where you're from?"

Naruko blinked slowly, "I'm… um…" She paused blinking slowly again,

"That's okay, take your time, the nurse put you on some medication because of the procedure they had to do. You have quite a lot of injuries from that fight of yours!" Minato said softly

"Dad?" She slurred, turning her head slightly, Naruko looked at the blonde figure as it slowly came into focus, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead…"

Minato furrowed his brows, "I'm supposed to be dead?"

"This must be a dream… I can't believe you don't remember your own death... silly…" Naruko said, giggling, "This stuff they have me on is weird," she said laughing again

"Yeah it really is…" Minato said, eying Naruko quizzically, "So… how did I die?" Minato asked, playing along with Naruko's seemingly drug induced story.

"Don't you remember? Youuu and mom were killed the day.. I was born… The nine-tailed fox tried to kill me when _you_ tried to seal it in me…" She said, poking Minato in the chest, "Sooo you and mom jumped in front of its hand-claw thing so that it didn't kill me… then you sealed the nine-tailed fox in me… and… I was made the new jinchuriki form the fox…" Naruko finished, giving them a big smile. She then looked up, and made a face as she squinted at Kakashi, "Wait… You're…" She said, pointing at him, "When did you get here!" she asked, confused.

"Me?" Kakashi responded, pointing back at himself.

"Yeaaaah, you're dead too Kakashi… This is so crazy, ya know!" Naruko said, leaning back on the pillow slowly, and grimacing, "If this is a dream… why does my body hurt so much," Naruko groned, closing her eyes again tightly.

"Naruko… This isn't a dream," Minato said slowly

"Hmmm?" Naruko said, opening her eyes slowly, "What do you mean,"

"You just appeared here suddenly… and the nine-tailed fox was drawn into you somehow, and then I found you attacking that masked man who originally set the nine-tailed fox free," Minato explained

"You mean... Obito?" Naruko asked

"Obito? He's dead, there's no way you could've fought him" Kakashi said bluntly.

"You're wrooong Kashi, Obito is alive and kicking! I thought you knew that. He never died in the first place. He was rescued by this tree looking guy," Naruko said matter-of-factly.

"No, I saw him die," Kakashi said, becoming a little annoyed, "He was crushed under a rock,"

"Nope, you're wrooong," Naruko insisted, "Weeelllll… not about the rock thing...You must have gottennn hit in the head oor something,"

"He is dead, and he has been for years. I have his eye in my head. How could you know anything about Obito anyways, you don't even know him. You aren't even a hidden leaf shinobi, so how can we trust anything you say," Kakashi said coldly.

Minato raised his eyebrow at him, "_That would make sense… That ninja we captured only had one eye…"_ he thought to himself.

Naruko looked at Kakashi innocently.

"Kakashi take it easy on her, she is on pain medication… as I'm sure you can tell," Minato said with a small smile, "Now Naruko, how do you know all this… if you wouldn't mind telling me,"

Naruko tilted her head and looked at Minato, "What… do you mean…?"

"Let's start with, how do you know Kakashi?" Minato asked

"Kakashi? He was my sensei. Heeee was also... theleaderof mygenin team, and he fought with me the fourh.. Great ninja war...and like… a buuunchof other fights… aaaand…" Naruko stopped, staring into space.

Naruko slid down slightly on the bed, pushing her head deeper into the pillow under her, making a soft moaning sound.

She continued, slurring her words still, "Weahd rammnn once… too… I neversaww his face though…" Naruko rolled her eyes to Kakashi.

"Kakashi are yoooh still heeere?" she insisted, blinking slowly again, and giggling.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms. He looked over to Minato, who put his hand on his head and shrugged slightly, giving him a small grimace. As if saying 'Up to you!'.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "_I should be on a mission right now, and I'm stuck with this doped up girl,"_

He sighed again, "Yes, I haven't moved. Actually," he said sarcastically

"Whyyouhidingyourfacehuh? Is is caaaause you're an ooold man? You're like…. 50... right?" she said with a giggle.

Kakashi glared at Naruko, "_She's annoying,"_ he thought as he uncrossed his arms, standing up straighter, "I'm only 16, actually,"

"WHAAT?" Naruko gasped, sitting up suddenly.

"Careful! You'll get a headrush," Minato said, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Naruko's eyes went wide, as her vision blurred from sitting up so quickly.

"Mmmbut…" She started, swallowing heavily, "I'm... 16,"

Kakashi and Naruko stared at each other for a second, before Naruko put her hand over her mouth, and leaned over to reach for the trashcan next to her bed. She fell off of the bed trying to reach the trash can, and started retching.

Minato and Kakashi both rushed forward to catch her before she fell, and Minato managed to put the trashcan in front of her before she made a mess on the floor.

"Naruko, are you okay?" Minato asked softly, rubbing her back and pulling her hair behind her lightly.

"What just happened to her…" Kakashi asked nervously.

"I know that this particular medication can make people sick. Sitting up quickly probably didn't help. And I have a suspicion…Naruko can you hear me?"

Naruko heard a loud, high pitched tone in her ear, drowning out the concerned voices of Minato and Kakashi.

"_s-six...teen... … that's… impossible"_ she thought to herself, tears streaming down her face. "_He c-can't be the s-same age…. As me… He's m-my sensei…"_

Naruko finally stopped throwing up, and the ring faded from her ears. She wiped her mouth off, and looked up. Tears still falling from her eyes. She took a shaky breath, opened her mouth, but before she could talk she collapsed onto the floor.

Minato quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up, and gently placed her on the bed.

A nurse came in hurriedly saying, "I heard some commotion in here, is everything okay?"

"Ah, yes…" Minato said apprehensively, "She sat up quickly and got light headed,"

"Oh no! The poor thing, I'm no surprised though. She seemed very worn down when we treated her… It seemed like she had been in quite the brutal fight. She had multiple fractured ribs. Some of which were already healing by the time she came in. We had to reset those, which can be very painful. I think those must have been older, because we saw some newly cracked ones as well. All in all, she seemed like she'd been in a much bigger fight than you'd described. Just based on her injuries," she said, dotting on Naruko.

Minato nodded slowly, "I wonder how that came to be…" he said to himself.

"Where did you say she was from again?" Kakashi asked.

"I… don't know actually," Minato said in a detached manner, "I think she really is of the Uzumaki clan, like she said earlier, but I think she may be confused about some other stuff. We should probably have waited for her to be a little more in her right mindset, don't you think?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, if you two don't mind I think she could use a little rest," The nurse quipped, "Um, unless of course you needed anything else Hokage?"

"No, no, we'll leave. I think we've caused enough trouble for today haven't we, Kakashi?" Minato said sheepishly. Kakashi nodded and followed Minato.

"Thank you so much for letting us come see her. When she wakes up will you let me know?"

"Yes of course!" The nurse replied happily.

Minato nodded, and gestured for Kakashi to follow him out. The two left the room, and started down the hall together. As they walked, Kakashi looked over at Minato.

"So… What are you going to do about her?" He asked

"Hmm?" Minato hummed, turning to Kakashi, "Oh yes. I'm not sure yet. I have a few more questions for her, but I do trust her. She was wearing a Leaf Village headband when I first picked her up, and i don't believe she's lying intentionally about anything. I have someone in mind who i think might be able to help us out. She's particularily gifted in the art of Genjutsu,"

Kakashi nodded, and continued to walk with Minato as they exited the hospital. They walked in silence for a minute.

"So would you like to come back with me the next time I see her?" Minato asked, nonchalantly. Kakashi thought for a minute. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know how she knew him but…, "Yeah I'll come. I want to know more about this girl,"

Minato nodded, "Thank you. I think she trusts you, so hopefully that'll make our conversation a little easier,"

Kakashi nodded, "Understood,"

"Well then, I will send word when I visit her again," Minato responded

**A/N:**

**Thats chapter two! How did you enjoy it? I hope you liked it, and as always please leave me with any thoughts, comments, or advice! **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review!**

**R4YMON: Thanks so much! I appreciate the love!**

**GraceHeart27: I was actually writing this chapter when you posted your review! Your review was so sweet, and I hope that you really enjoy reading my fanfic! I really (truly) appreciate your support! **

**Irina Akashira: Thanks for the good luck! **

**Thank you for supporting!**

**Got any ideas? **

**Slam that review button and gimme somethin!**

**vvvvvvvvvv**


	3. Chapter 3:Mystery Girl Unveiled

**Chapter 3: Mystery Girl Unveiled!**

**A/N: **

**Helloooo all! Sorry for the delay, LIFE HAPPENED! I have…. A JOB? Didn't think that would happen**

**I'm just going to say for the benefit of you guys and mine, I'm going to reference scenes throughout this fanfic that directly reference events from the anime that I won't be writing out, so bear with me PLEASE! I believe in your ability to fill in the blanks a little bit….. soooooo**

**Happy Reading!**

_**-Recap-**_

_Minato nodded, "Thank you. I think she trusts you, so hopefully that'll make our conversation a little easier,"_

_Kakashi nodded, "Understood,"_

"_Well then, I will send word when I visit her again," Minato responded_

Naruko had a pounding headache when she woke up. As she came to her senses, she took a slow, deep breath and opened her eyes. As her blue eyes focused on the door in the corner. She moved her head slowly to the other side, gazing through the window. She watched the clouds moving through the sky. The trees rustling in the breeze. "_Back in the leaf village huh…"_ she thought to herself, "_I wonder why I'm here… I thought the leaf village was destroyed…"_ Naruko rolled her shoulders back, arching her back to stretch. She then sat up slowly, pulling herself up to lean on the backboard. She groaned slightly in pain and held her midsection, looking down at the hospital clothes she was wearing. Loose white pants and shirt. She pulled up the shirt, observing the neatly wrapped bandages around her torso. She rubbed the area over the bandages, feeling a slightly raised area underneath. She put her hands down and looked around the room again. She thought back to the battle with Obito, and how suddenly she had been transported to another place through his transportation jutsu. The strange part was… he didn't remember her. "_We'd been fighting less than 5 minutes before that, how could he have forgotten me…And Kurama too…" _

Naruko closed her eyes, and concentrated on the nine tails within her, entering the familiar chamber where the nine tails resided.

"_**So… You're back again child…" **__A low voice said, echoing through the chamber_

"_Yes, I've come to talk… so to speak… you say you don't remember me?"_

"_**No… I have no idea who you are," **__the fox snarled,_ "_**Don't you fear me young kunoichi?" **_ _putting its nose up to the bars of the cage that restrained it._

"_I know you wouldn't hurt me Kurama… I know you," Naruko said softly_

"_**No," **__the fox snarled, _"_**You are nothing more than a temporary vessel, you could not possibly understand my power, nor do I believe you know my true form,"**_

_Naruko looked down sadly, "Can you look into my memories? If I could show you what we went through, maybe you would remember," _

"_**Since I'm doing nothing better today… I suppose I could humor you. I seem to be trapped in this vile cage, so I could use some… entertainment," **__Kurama said dryly._

_Naruko nodded, and sat down on the surface of the water, "Let me show you…"_

A nurse walked down the hall, making the rounds on the patients on the floor. As she walked up to Naruko's room, she listened quickly for any movement, then knocks lightly on the door. After waiting for a second, she opened the door and walked in to check on Naruko.

"Oh," she said in surprise. Naruko was sitting up, as if meditating, eyes closed in concentration, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were awake!"

Naruko opened here eyes, and glanced over at the nurse, "Oh no, don't worry about it at all!" Naruko said with a grin, "I was just gathering my thoughts,"

The nurse smiled brightly back, "Oh I'm glad! You've been in and out these past couple days , so I'm happy to see you are feeling a little better,"

Naruko nodded, then asked, "So what's all," she gestured towards herself, "this from,"

The nurse nodded, "You had a lot of injuries when the Hokage brought you in. Including quite a few broken ribs, and a stab wound in your stomach. Which is what I am here for. I just wanted to check on your wound, and change those bandages,"

Naruko looked down, and nodded.

The nurse smiled and walked towards her. Narukochatted lightly with the nurse as she unwrapped her older bandages. Naruko looked down and the swollen red scab that sat under her ribs on the left side.

"This is healing very nicely!" The nurse said, "I can put a smaller bandage on this now,"

"What about my ribs?" Naruko asked as the nurse put a large piece of gauze over her injury,

"Yes, I was actually going to check those next. Can you lay down please?" she asked after finishing sticking the gauze to her stomach.

Naruko nodded, as the nurse helped her down. The nurses hands glowed green as she ran her hands over Naruko's ribs, "You are doing very well Miss. Uzumaki! Your ribs aren't healed completely, of course, but they are much further along than they normally would be. You will probably have to stay in this hospital for a few more days, but after I think you should be okay to leave,"

Naruko nodded and grimaced as the nurse used her medical ninjutsu on her.

"Well, everything checks out for now. I see you're sitting up already which is fine, but try not to walk around. You are still very weak,"

Naruko sat up, with the help of the nurse, and nodded with a meek grin, "I'll try my best, thank you,"

The nurse nodded, "Yes of course. I think that's all for today though. Do you need anything else before I leave again?"

Naruko shook her head.

"Alright! Well there is a little alarm over here if you are in urgent need of anything. Don't hesitate! There should be another person in here in a bit to help you change into some fresh clothes.

Naruko nodded, and waved as the nurse left again. She took another deep breath, and settled into her meditation again.

The nurse walked down the hall, going towards the office where the phone was located, "Hello Hokage? You wanted me to call when Naruko woke up?"

Minato nodded, and stood up. He walked out the door of office and out the building towards the hospital. As he walked to the hospital, he took a winding route through the outer streets of the city. Where he knew Kakashi liked to read.

When he saw Kakashi, he walked up to him and said, "Kakashi, nice to see you," walking up to him sitting on a bench.

Kakashi looked up, and closed his book. He stood up and walked up to Minato, putting his book in his pocket as he approached the Hokage.

"Yo," Kakashi said casually.

"So, you're up to coming with me again huh?" Minato said, "If you don't want to come, you don't have to,"

Kakashi shook his head, "I want to know how she knows me, its … disconcerting,"

Minato nodded slightly, as they started walking towards the hospital.

Kakashi asked Minato, "So, you really think she's from the leaf? You don't think that she snuck in or... anything else?"

"Well, she did have a leaf hitai-ate, and we had it examined. The cloth is non-standard, but the hitai-ate itself was genuine. So she either stole it, or she's from the village. And additionally, she knew things about both of us that I don't think are widely known. I actually have a few theories on how she got here, but I need to ask her a few more questions,"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow slightly, unsure of Minato's trust of the girl. He was suspicious of her, and her motives. Especially after she stole the nine-tails.

"What if she is a spy?" Kakashi asked.

Minato raised his eyebrow, "Call it intuition, but I don't think she is a spy. I saw her fighting that… Man… Who I am actually going to talk to after Uzumaki. It feels so weird to say that and not be talking about Kushina," Minato said with a laugh, "I would like you to come with me to that if you are tagging along. I think you'll want to see this. He is heavily sedated right now, and we are lucky to have a Hyuuga on our medical staff who has been blocking his chakra networks so that he can't use that phasing Jutsu,"

Kakashi nodded, and walked with Minato chatting amicably until they got to the hospital. As they were walking up to Naruko's room, Minato asked, "So Kakashi, have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

Kakashi looked over skeptically, "No, why?"

"Just wondering," Minato said waggishly, watching Kakashi, "Do you like men?"  
Kakashi stopped, sputtering, "Where did that come from?" He shouted

Kakashi was shushed by a nurse, and his face turned red, blush peeking out from behind his mask.

Minato laughed, "You never tell my anything, and you don't seem interested in girls, so I thought I'd ask,"

Kakashi shook his head slowly, "I'm interested in women. I just haven't found anyone I like,"

The two kept walking, and Minato responded, "You liked Rin right?"

Kakashi sighed, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Minato shrugged, "It was obvious Obito liked her, but I was never quite sure about you,"

Kakashi shrugged, "I guess"

"You can't love someone who's dead Kakashi,"

"Yeah. I know," Kakashi said softly.

The two walked up to the door, and Kakashi opened the door quickly, and stepped in. Distracted by his own thoughts he didn't notice when Minato shouted, "Wait, Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up and saw Naruko standing up, with her hair in a messy bun. His eyes widened as his eyes slowly made it up from her feet, up her legs, to her lower back, and to her… Naked upper body. His eyes flickered over the large purple bruises covering her ribs and back, analyzing the pattern of bruising along her body quickly before realizing what he was doing.

"Who's there," the nurse standing next to Naruko said. The Nurse turned and her eyes widened, and Naruko turned around and saw Kakashi staring at her. She quickly put her arms over her chest, took a deep breath and yelled,

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT,"

She flicked her shoe up from her foot to her hand and threw it at him.

Kakashi jumped and dodged her shoe, running out of the room as her second shoe smacked him in the back of the head. He slammed the door closed and slid down the wall, looking at the wall in front of him.

Minato stifled some laughter and said, "I tried to warn you Kakashi,"

"Well obviously you didn't do a good job!" He said in a low grumbling voice.

"She's got good aim," Minato said, gesturing at the slipper on the floor outside the door, "Must run through the Uzumaki bloodline. Kushina could throw anything at me and I think it would hit me in the head," he said, trying to distract Kakashi from his embarrassing entrance. Kakashi didn't respond, still staring at the wall, "Well if she didn't know you before, she knows you now!"

"Yeah as a pervert," Kakashi said, putting his head in his hands. "It's not all bad! Maybe she'll forget it happened," Minato said.

"She had so many bruises on her ribs, I've never seen something like that in person,"

Minato nodded, "You've never broken a rib before?"

"I mean I have, but it never looked like that,"

"The nurse said it looked like she had a lot of older broken ribs that had partially healed, as if she had been in some sort of fight the day before. They had to reset the ones that had healed improperly. She wasn't in good shape when I brought her in,"

"When you say reset you mean…?"

"Yeah they had to re-break the bones to set them correctly,"

"You said she had been fighting with that man right? Could it have been from that?"

Minato shook his head, "They said the fractures looked old. Combined with her quick healing, they said she was particularily prone to this sort of problem. She also told me she hadn't seen injuries like that since the third great ninja war when ninja would come home after days of fighting with lots of compounded injuries,"

"That's… Interesting…" Kakashi said, thoughts racing through his head about where she was from,

"I wonder if she…" Minato started, as the nurse peeked her head out and said, "Sorry! We didn't know you were coming, she's all ready now,"

Minato nodded, "Alright Kakashi,"

The two walked in, to see Naruko sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She had a lazy expression on her face, but as she looked over a look of confusion came over her face. Then she became visibly tense, standing up on the opposite side of the bed.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing the two defensively, she reflexively felt her leg and back for shuriken, and pursed her lips when she remembered she was in hospital clothes.

"You don't need to be scared," Minato said calmly, "My name is Minato Namikaze and I am the fourth Hokage, and this is Kakashi Hatake. He is a leaf village shinobi,"

Naruko laughed, then winced from the pain in her ribs, "You know that's the shittiest attempt to impersonate someone from the leaf I've ever seen. Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake are dead. So why don't you show me who you really are,"

Minato looked at her quizzically, "I'm not dead, I'm standing right here. And neither is Kakashi as you can see,"

Minato took a step forward to try and decompress the situation, "Why don't we all just sit down,"

"Don't come any closer," Naruko said shakily, stepping back.

Minato stood for a moment and thought about his options. He then said, "What can I do to prove I'm me,"

Naruko raised an eyebrow, and looked at him and Kakashi suspiciously, "Fine, I have two questions. The first one is for you," she said, pointing at Minato, "If you're really Minato Namikaze, then how did you find Kushina when she was kidnapped by ninja when you two were in the academy?"

Minato made a half smile, "That's really specific. And I'm actually surprised you know about that. I followed a trail of hairs she left in the forest,"

Naruko nodded slowly, then looked to Kakashi, "Now for you. What did Obito give you as a gift for becoming a jonin?"

Minato thought to himself, "_That's very specific too,"_

Kakashi stared at her, as if trying to burn a laser through her skull, "This eye," He said, pointing at the eye hidden behind his headband.

Naruko tilted her head to the side.

"Naruko, do you believe us now?" Minato said,

Naruko furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm mostly… really confused right now,"

"I think we're all confused, but let's sit down to talk about it. I imagine you're tired from everything you've been through,"

Naruko nodded, and climbed back on the bed, crossing her legs again as Minato pulled up a chair next to the bed, and Kakashi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So why don't you start off with how you got here?"

Naruko nodded, "I'll try my best… I was fighting in the fourth great ninja war, and I had just sort of figured out the whole nine-tails thing and I was able to really harness its power. Like Kurama and I got along a lot better, it was awesome. I was glowing, and way faster and stronger, and I had mastered how to do the tailed beast bomb which was pretty awesome, ya know!" She said, grinning

Minato thought to himself, "_She has those verbal tics that Kushina always uses,"_

Naruko's grin faltered though, as she went on, "Now that I'm here though I guess… that's all changed… But anyways, I was fighting this masked man, who we later found out was Obito Uchiha, and then it turned really bad. Because there was a resurrection Jutsu, and Obito and Zetsu and some other bad dudes resurrected a whole bunch of dead people. Like all of the Hokage's,including you, and Madara Uchiha, and… a lot of people that were really powerful. And we just couldn't keep up. We had all five great nations fighting against these people and our ninja were just being killed left and right… I mean there was nothing we could do," Naruko said, becoming visibly upset. She wiped her eyes, and continued, "Kakashi and I, along with a few others, were fighting Obito. We were doing alright, because Kakashi was able to use the same phasing jutsu as Obito, and we were able to attack him that way. Once Obito found out what we were doing tough, he… He killed Kakashi. He got up to where Kakashi was, and ripped out his sharingan so that he couldn't use it, and then he just…. Well I won't go into the gory details, ya know," Naruko said with a weak laugh.

Kakashi was staring at Naruko, unsure of whether to believe her. She knew about his past, but he had never met her before.

"Anyways… Obito killed the remaining ninja around us. I tried to stop him, I really did. I just," Naruko stifled her tears, "Even with Kurama," she squealed out, "I couldn't save Kakashi, or Sakura, or Sasuke, or… anyone," Naruko took a deep shaky breaths, her voice uneven "And I tried fighting Obito, and I was hardly keeping up with him. Probably because of the nine-tails chakra, and because he had been injured. But he was still really beating me up, and I-I knew I was going to die,"

Naruko looked up with hollow eyes, "I knew I was going to die, but I was so angry I just couldn't stop. Eventually, he had me pinned. I couldn't move, and he sucked me into his stupid void thing and I swear he was about to kill me. He was running at me, and I just freaked out I don't know what happened, ya know. I was in that void, then I was above the leaf village and I had this hot burning sensation in my stomach. Then I don't even know what happened and I was fighting Obito again, and I guess you know what happened in there…" She said, trailing off at the end. Naruko pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head in her arms, "I don't know where I am right now. I'm so confused, and...and,"

Minato looked over from Naruko with a very concerned expression, to Kakashi, who looked mildly horrified at her story.

"I… That's… I'm so sorry for what you went through," Minato said softly, "So from what it sounds like, Obito was it?" Naruko nodded, "He is able to phase in and out by transporting parts of his body, or his whole body into his void. And Kakashi who has the same Sharingan is able to do the same as Obito?"

Naruko nodded again.

"I guess that explains that,"

Kakashi pulled up a chair and sat down next to Minato, "So if your story is true, how did Obito live," Kakashi asked intensely.

"Um…" Naruko said, bringing her head out of her arms, "Well he wasn't killed when the rocks fell on him. He was dying, but not dead. Then Zetsu, this double personality tree ninja guy, helped him. Along with Madara Uchiha… He wasn't dead then. With the help of Madara, Zetsu was able to replace the parts of his body too damaged to recover with cells from the first Hokage, and basically regrew them. And then he went around doing whatever, I guess, until he found out you and Rin were on a mission. He saw you kill Rin, and now he hates you and the whole leaf village I guess. He was trying to resurrect the ten tails. And he helped initiate the mass killing of the uchiha clan. He had been collecting the tailed beasts for a long time,"

Minato looked mildly surprised, and Kakashi looked angry.

"Minato doesn't know the whole story. I didn't kill Rin," he yelled

"You don't have to yell, I know the story," Naruko mumbled, putting her head on her arms, and turning her face away from the two shinobi.

"Naruko," Minato said gently, "You said some other stuff the first time we met,"

Naruko turned her head, "I don't remember talking to you,"

"Oh, well we talked a little bit while you were under some heavy medication,"

Naruko looked up, trying to remember, then shrugged.

"You're from the Uzumaki clan?" Minato asked

"Yeah, I guess. You're my father, and Kushina Uzumaki is my mother,"

Minato nodded, and put his hand on his head, "This is very confusing isn't it," he said with a small smile, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you think I was dead? I do have a young son named Naruto. You two do have remarkably similar names, but I'm alive right now,"

Naruko nodded, "Well you and mom died during the nine-tails attack,"

"How?" Minato probed, getting more serious. They had just experienced an attack.

"Obito wanted the nine tails, and set it loose on the village. When you went to try and stop it I guess you weren't able to. The only way you were able to save the village was to create a new jinchuriki…" Naruko said softly, "And so you got me and mom, and you decided to put the nine-tails in me. You used the reaper death seal to seal it in me. But while you were doing that, the nine tails was able to escape mom's chakra chains, and he tried to kill me. Originally mom was going to be alive to take care of me, but both you and mom jumped in front of it's claw to save me. So you both died, right after you sealed the nine-tailed fox in me," Naruko pulled up her shirt to show them the seal on her stomach, "This is the seal that keeps the nine tails in me,"

Minato nodded, "That actually makes a lot of sense,"

Kakashi stared at the marks on her stomach. He had always found seals intriguing to look at.

"So this is my current hypothesis on what happened," Minato said, leaning forward, "So you were fighting Obito and you were brought into his void. I'm going to assume this void is in another dimension, separated from this world so that you cannot access it unless you have that sharingan. So as he brought you into the dimension the Obito in this time was accessing his void space. Somehow, through some fight or flight response in addition to nine-tailed energy, you were able to travel between these voids. OIbito was using his void and must have expelled something from it at the same time as you went into his, transporting you into our world where he was. Obviously you are not from our future, as my child is a boy, and you are a girl. So somehow the void that Obito uses is connected across all of these Obitos across dimensions. If that makes sense?"

Naruko looked confused, "I… uh… think so? I understood enough of that I think,"

Kakashi nodded.

Minato stood up and clapped, "Alright, so that's figured out. Naruko, I trust you. I want to fully integrate you into the leaf village, here, but you have to understand we will have to have some of our shinobi confirm your identity and your mental state and make sense of all this beurocratic mess. If you are open and willing to participate, I anticipate that they will go by very quickly. We will provide you with a temporary living facilities, and a small loan that you can pay off after you start going on missions. After that, if it all goes smoothly, we will have to gauge your level and assign you as…" Minato looked at her for a second, then continued, "I think you would be about a chunin… and we will start to send you on missions so that you can make a living for yourself. Does that sound alright to you?"

Naruko nodded quickly.

"Alright awesome. Is there anything else I'm missing?"

Naruko looked up, then smiled sheepishly, "Um… If you don't mind, there is one thing,"

Minato nodded.

"You know Jiriyah?"

Minato said, "Yes, he's in the village currently I believe. He came for Naruto's birth,"

"Um, would it be possible for you to tell him about me? He… he was my sensei for a long time. I traveled with him and he trained me. If it's possible I'd like to see him… He died where I'm from…so… "

Minato furrowed his eyebrows, and nodded, "I think I can set that up for you,"

"Thank you so much," she said with a huge smile.

She leapt up quickly and gave Minato a hug, then Kakashi, who stood awkwardly as Naruko squeezed him, "I'm so happy you guys are alive,"

**A/N:**

**WOW THAT WAS LONG! Hopefully you guys liked it! it is extra long for you guys this time! **

**If you were reading before my chapter updates - sorry for those spelling errors! I am on google docs, and it didn't really alert me to any spelling errors (as per usual) but I definitely forgot to use spell check on my editing process … My bad ~\\(6.6)/~ won't happen again! (probably) **

**To my newer readers! You get a newly edited story!**

**Smash that review button!**


End file.
